


Day 16

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipping the non Sherlock scenes, sorry, not giving Myc the lisp, though I'm sure he'd be adorable...so we next see/hear the boys at 221 B...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16

"What are you doing?"

"Nicotine patches. They help me think."

"Impotthhible to maintain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work."

"Good news for breathing."

"Oh...breathing? Breathing is boring."

"Three patches?"

Really? 

"It's a three-patch problem."

"Well?"

What the hell am I doing here? What am I doing here? I must be out of my mind.

"You asked me here, I'm assuming it's important?"

"Oh. yes, of course, may I borrow your phone?"

"My phone?"

"Yes, I need to send a text, but didn't want to use mine, might be recognized; it's on my website."

Yeahhh....right.

"I was across town."

"Doesn't matter, no need to hurry-"

"Is this about the case?"

"Case, yes..."

"I need you to send a text."

Damn, really? What the-

"A text? You brought me here to send a text?"

"Problem?"

"Met a 'friend' of yours."


End file.
